


Alleyways

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Agender Character, Cause the only person they trust is Jack tbh, Even drew fan art, Gen, I've had this au forever, Jack adopted Nikki, M/M, Mark adopted Max, Max is a little shit and will make Septiplier happen, i'm done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: One Shots in my AU where Mark adopts Max, Jack adopts Nikki, and Felix adopts Neil.Focused primarily on Mark and Max cause I'm literal trash.





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.

Max was mature for a four year old.

They’d lived a good life, before their parents were ripped away from them in a car crash.

They’d been in the orphanage for a few months at that point, staying away from the other children that had never felt a touch of a mother or father, or at the very least, didn’t remember.

Max swung their legs minimally as they stared at their knees, slight scowl settled on their lips.

It had been awhile, but not too long.

Though they figured it was going to be a long, long time when people gave them one look, then quickly skirted by them.

A sigh escaped them, before one of the caretakers came up to them with a warm, slightly worn out smile.

“Hey Max. I think I have the parent for you.”

Max blinked in surprise, the small four year old hopping off the couch they’d been sitting on to follow.

The caretaker had said she knew exactly who could, said that she had the perfect home last time they’d spoke.

And now her promises were moments away from being met.

Max let her take their hand; there was no reason to deny it.

Not yet.

Max might have been mature _for a four year old_ , but he was still a kid.

He hadn’t broken out of that yet.

His eyes traveled to a man standing nervously in the lobby, hugging himself as he paced around the room a bit.

The man looked slightly Asian, his hair in a black faux hawk. Max stared up at him, tongue pushing between the gap in their teeth where their tooth had fallen out, eyeing him scrutinizingly.

The man had a new blue hoodie gripped in his hand, before he noticed the woman leading them out.

“Kayla, I don’t know if I can… I mean, I will but…” He hesitated, before turning his head to look at Max.

Max had their arms crossed as their eyes narrowed at him, before they widened in surprise when Mark held the hoodie out toward them.

Max accepted the hoodie with shaky fingers, throwing it on before tugging at the hem.

“… i-it’s…”

Mark smiled, before turning to the caretaker.

“I’ll adopt him.”

Max figured that they would never take off the hoodie. They would always wear it.

Mark took them home eagerly, explain that he was in college and had a job at a sushi bar as a waiter and how he wanted to become a Youtuber…

Finally, Mark shut up, before asking them a simple question, “What about you?”

“I’m 4.” Max shrugged loosely, staring out the window.

“How the fuck should I know?”

Mark snorted, biting into his lip to keep from laughing.

“You’re as bad as me…”

Max twisted, blinking in surprise when they realized that Mark wasn’t going to chide them about their language.

Max’s lips quirked up a little, settling into the seat.

They were going to like it with Mark.

\---

Max pressed their five year old body against the wall, flinching hard when they heard Jessie’s hand smack against their new dad’s cheek.

They’d been Mark’s kid for a year by then.

And now Mark was being abused by some bitch.

Max flinched again when they heard Jessie’s berating.

Max stood finally, taking wobbly steps toward the room.

Mark immediately shook his head minimally.

Jessie turned her head, looking over at the flouffy haired child.

“Don’t fucking hurt him! Came Max’s childish voice.

Jessie’s eyes narrowed, turning fully towards Max and stalking forward. She reached out and grasped at Max’s wrist tightly, before Mark unhooked her hand from the kid.

“Don’t you fucking dare put your hands on him.”

Max’s eyes widened, holding the offending wrist close to their chest.

They watched as Mark finally broke up with her and forced her out of their apartment, sitting on the couch in dead silence.

“You alright?”

Max looked up at Mark, nodding. “It didn’t hurt, she just…”

“I know.”

Mark hesitatingly put his arms around them, and Max couldn’t help hugging back.

“Thank you, Mark.”

Mark nodded, before letting them go.

“Jesus, people are going to really call me a bad parent.”

“I think you’re a pretty fucking good one.”

“That doesn’t help my case!” Mark laughed, sitting on the floor in front of Max.

Max’s lips quirked up a bit, slightly smug.

“No, it probably doesn’t.”


	2. Mental Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is a mature 10 year old.

“41.”

Mark paused, blinking down at his kid.

For a moment, aquamarine eyes just stared back up at him, smug smile stuck on their lips, before Mark twisted back to look at the screen.

Mark’s mental age was 7.

His child’s was 41.

“H-How?! I am a mature adult!”

“I guess I’m more mature than you, Mark.”

Mark felt a small pang, swallowing a little.

Even after 6 years of having Max as his kid, the child still never called him dad. Sometimes, he’d hear them say to other’s ‘My dad’, but never did call him to his face dad.

Mark respected it but…

It still hurt.

“Hey, so what did you say if you got a mental age lower than 16?”

Mark huffed, wrapping his arms around his kid as they gave an indignant huff.

“Yeah, yeah…”

“… hey Mark?”

Mark glanced down at the flouffy haired child, who was watching the floor. They seemed a little nervous, so he unwrapped his arms from around them.

“Yeah?”

“… how are you such a good person? This world is full of desensitized assholes, and yet you get a mental age of 7 and you’re still a fucking nice person…”

Mark had never chided Max about their language. But if he ever had, he would have doubly ignored it now.

Max was being genuine, and it was something out of the ordinary enough for the ravenette to try not to ruin it.

“I don’t know.” A pause. Mark chose his words carefully, looking away from the jaded aquamarine eyes that stared after him.

“If I had to answer… it’s just because that’s the type of person I grew into.”

Max didn’t say anything, just jumped off of Mark’s lap and started out the room.

“Max?” Mark called after them.

“I just… need some time alone, Mark.”

Mark watched the ten year old go, sighing a little before Ethan bounded into the room, pushing his shoulder.

“Woah, 41?! Who got that?!”

“Max…”

Mark blushed lightly in embarrassment as Ethan laughed, wheezing out that Mark’s CHILD was older mentally than he was.

“F-Fuck off!”


	3. Hot Chocolate Tub




End file.
